So you think you can make it up to me?
by Squishyy-Mo
Summary: ONESHOT. Contains some FranceXSpain, though dominantly Spamano. V-day themed  reasons . Romano accidentally fires off too harsh on Spain, so then he decides to make it up to him...but what happens when France comes along to bother them? Yaoi, smut.


**A/N: SOOOO…. In case you're wondering why it's V-day themed. **

**It's because my best friend was sick a while ago and I wanted to cheer her up!**

**In February on the week of Valentine's Day.**

**Aanyways, I had no time to finish it, but I made her a promise that I would, soooo here it is. I told you I'd finish it! -_-**

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"U-uh…guh…Lovi…"<p>

_His messy chocolate-colored locks._

"Mmn…hah, ahh."

_His deep, vibrating, lovingly rich voice._

"I-I'm…I can't, stop—!"

_His smooth, broad expanse of tan flesh that softly glistened with perspiration over his defined, lean muscles._

"_Lovi!_"

_The way his toned muscles contracted, spasming hotly when he was close to ecstasy._

_I loved them all. _

_I loved them all so much._

_.._

If only he could tell Spain how he truly felt.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm~ It must be really nice to have Toni come see you every day after school; Germany never comes to see me!" Feliciano whined, pouting his lips like he did so often. Class had just gotten out and students were already departing from school. Feliciano was still sitting at his desk, resting his head on his hand and looking sideways at his brother.<p>

It was true, though. Germany never really came around their classroom to pick up Feli after school. It kind of made sense though, since Germany was already in college, even though he did go to college just a couple of streets away.

"Not when he comes every day just to annoy me, that bastard…" Lovino murmured to himself, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"OH yeah! Have you decided to do anything for Valentine's Day with Toni? Are you going to give him anything, at least?" inquired Feliciano, who was now standing next to Lovino's desk.

Lovino stopped packing his bag and looked his brother in the eye. The thought of doing something for Antonio on Valentine's Day hadn't crossed his mind yet. He had been quite busy lately, but he felt a pang of guilt for not remembering this special holiday dedicated to lovers. After all Antonio has done for him, how could he not take time to appreciate his sexy, tan, muscular latin lover? I mean damn…

Wait.

Wait, wait wait. Antonio? To be appreciated?

Tch.

Get real.

That stupid tomato freak? Seriously?

I'd rather die.

Well…

Okay, maybe not that far. But still.

Lovino shook his head and looked away hastily from the gaze of his fratello. "N-no. Who'd appreciate that—"

"LOVI~ _Que estas haciendo, mi amor?_" Antonio skipped down the hall from his own classroom to look for Lovino right after school, like he always did. Antonio was a senior in high school already; Lovino was only a freshman.

"Tch…do you really have to come every single day…I'm not doing anything right now, school's just getting out." Lovino closed his backpack quickly and aimed to leave both his own brother and Antonio, exiting the classroom while trying to avoid coming into contact with the Spaniard standing in the doorway.

"Lovi! Wait, I want to ask you something." Antonio said, leaning against the doorway with an alluring smile, putting his hand out in front of Lovino to prevent him from leaving the classroom. This stopped the traffic trying to exit the room.

"W-what? You're blocking everyone from getting out!" Lovino exclaimed, conscious of everyone behind him.

Antonio paid them no attention. All that mattered was his precious southern Italian. "Are you busy this Wednesday?"

Wednesday is Valentine's Day.

Lovino's eyes widened—was Antonio going to ask him on a date or something? A bunch of thoughts began to rush through Lovino's mind. It's a weekday, he can't go. It's also inconvenient, since Antonio tended to like to pick flamboyant places to visit whenever they would go out on dates. Also, it wasn't really like Lovino wanted to do anything on Valentine's Day… it wasn't _that_ special to him… It wasn't like he didn't appreciate Antonio enough already, so he didn't need to prove it to him or anything of the sort.

"Um. I…I don't really, uh…" Lovino didn't exactly know how to state what he wanted to. Two different sides of him were conflicting and he didn't know what to say for himself. Instead, he stood fidgeting in his spot, scratching the back of his head and looking around nervously with a slight pink flush on his cheeks.

"Toni~!" Feliciano rushed up just in time and glomped Antonio after squeezing through the now large crowd trying to leave the classroom.

"Feli! How are you~" Antonio's face lit up in joy after seeing his little Italy rush up to greet him. What a good boy.

"Good, good, I'm off to find Germany now! Hasta la pasta! Ve~" Italy jumped up and down excitedly, motivated to find his beloved German.

"HEY. CAN YOU GET OUT OF THE WAY, PLEASE." Switzerland, who had been standing behind Lovino, now felt he had to resort to violence to get out of the classroom to get home. He glared at Feliciano, who was notorious for getting on Switzerland's nerves all the time.

Feliciano let out a small "eep!" and ran out and down the hall, leaving school.

Antonio, seeing that Lovino didn't have a straight answer at the moment, apologized to Switzerland and grabbed Lovino's arm.

Antonio pulled Lovino backwards so that Antonio's back was resting on the wall in the main hallway. Lovino reluctantly allowed Antonio to pull him a little closer.

"Hey, Lovi. You're not doing anything, are you? For Valentine's Day." Antonio cocked his head and stared deeply into Lovino's hazel eyes.

Lovino flushed a deeper pink, verging on red. He didn't know what to say and hesitantly looked to the ground. "I-I don't really know." He really wanted to spend the day with his beloved, but at the same time wanted to resist the idea of any "messy" business on that day. He wouldn't give Antonio what he wanted so easily!

Is what half of him thought.

Antonio frowned. "Hey, Lovi, look at me?" He leaned in and kissed Lovino's forehead, where Lovino's eyebrows were beginning to furrow. "Don't think so much. I don't want you to worry."

Lovino blushed. "Q-quit it… I can worry if I want to!" Lovino jumped at the warm sensation of Antonio's lips on his forehead. He placed his hands on Antonio's chest and began to push away. He didn't know the exact reason for pushing away—he liked the feeling of Antonio's touch.

"Ohonhonhon~" France's laugh made the both of them freeze and look at France.

"W-what are you doing here, you rapist?" Lovino stepped back from Antonio and glared at France. Antonio chuckled and took Lovino's hand, while at the same time smiling and nodding to France.

"Hola Francis, don't forget the club meeting tomorrow after school!" Spain chirped, enjoying the presence of his best friend.

"_Oui_, I won't forget, Antoni.~" France gave a dashing smile and winked at Spain. He glanced at Lovino, where Antonio and Lovino's hands were joined together, and then back at Antonio to grin again, this time a little more suggestively. "Well, enjoy yourselves while you can. Ohonhonhon~" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stepped gracefully past them to proceed on down the hall toward the staircase.

"Retard. What a stupid laugh." Lovino scoffed, growling at France's back.

"Lovi~ he's _mi amigo_ as well! Don't mind him, he has good intentions." Antonio shrugged it off and led the way down the hall.

"Where are we going, tomato bastard?" Lovino asked, somewhat bothered by Antonio's obliviousness, stumbling after him.

Antonio grinned goofily and guided the two of them into a janitor's closet at the end of the hall. "Somewhere a little more private~" Lovino blushed.

Antonio looked around to make sure nobody saw that they had gone into the closet and then safely stepped in while locking the door behind him. He pinned Lovino against the wall of the narrow closet, almost knocking over a bucket of cleaning supplies. It smelled a little musky in there, but that was to be expected.

Lovino cringed and flattened against the wall as best as he could. He turned his face to the side, though still looking at Antonio through his peripheral vision suspiciously. "Wh-what do you want..?"

"I want you!" he exclaimed, though somewhat jokingly. He chuckled, then in a more serious tone replied, "I want to ask you something… do you want to go on a date? For Valentine's Day."

Lovino flushed a brilliant shade of red, glad that the janitor's closet was dark. He knew the question was coming, but he didn't want to think about it before it did. How would he respond now? He looked around for an answer, but knew he had to answer him soon. "I…I…" He couldn't come up with anything. He did want to, but at the same time didn't. Why didn't he? Well! There were…other reasons, that's why!

Antonio frowned a little sadly. He didn't want to give up on Lovino. He bumped his forehead lightly to Lovino's. "Lovi…do you hate me…?" Then, he remembered France's remedy for making your lover talk honestly. He contemplated it for a little bit, then decided to follow through with it. He blushed a little, wrapping his arm around Lovino and bringing his face toward his neck, licking his soft skin gently.

Lovino jumped, his eyes widening.

"What are you doing? Stop it…!" He struggled to get out of Antonio's grasp.

"Ah, but don't you like it, mi amor?" He began to unbuckle Lovino's belt and undo his zipper.

Lovino let out a choked moan, then quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "N-no!" They were in the freaking JANITOR'S closet! What was this bastard thinking?

Antonio dipped his hand into Lovino's school pants and began to rub him slowly.

Lovino threw his head back to face the ceiling, trying his best to conceal his moans. He didn't want this! "H-ha… gu..mnn!" Subconsciously, he began to roll his hips into Antonio's touches. He had gotten so accustomed to his touches that his body was excited just from the mere sensation of pleasure.

And he hated it right now.

Lovino slapped Antonio across the face with his free hand and panted. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" He zipped up his pants and fumbled with his belt.

Antonio was struck in a delusional stupor. Lovino slapped him? What? His left cheek was stinging and he could feel it becoming red. "Eh…Lovi…?" He slowly turned his stare to Lovino, who was sweating.

Antonio didn't know why he had just hit him. Not only had he been hurt physically, but he could feel the throbbing pain in his heart. Emotionally, he was stuck in a trance of shock.

"Why…?"

Lovino looked up at Antonio after he had gotten his belt buckled properly. "BECAUSE I HATE—" He stopped in his tracks. The anguished look on Antonio's face was absolutely, awfully heartbreaking.

Not knowing what to do, Lovino quickly gathered up his bag and ran out of the janitor's closet. W-why did Antonio look like that? Antonio was the one touching him inappropriately and he deserved it! Lovino knew he did nothing wrong!

…or at least he convinced himself so.

* * *

><p>It was 3 a.m. and Lovino couldn't sleep. He grabbed the small tomato pillow across from him and flopped over in his bed.<p>

Okay, so he knew he had done something mean.

He reached over to the end table to get his phone. He flipped it open and checked his messages. He hadn't gotten any since he had gotten home that day and was starting to get nervous about it. Antonio had always called or messaged him to check up on him, even after a fight.

Had he overdone it? It's not like he meant to…

He sighed and placed the cell phone on the nightstand. The guilt was starting to overcome him. What if Antonio was going to break up with him…? He shook his head. Definitely not! Antonio would never do that! But the thought still remained… He kept thinking about it and ruffled his hair in confusion. Ahh…what was he supposed to do now…

* * *

><p>Lovino had gotten no sleep that night.<p>

He reached the classroom, relieved that he hadn't seen Antonio yet that morning. He quickly found his seat and took out his basic note-taking materials. The classroom wasn't too noisy that morning, which he was grateful for. He wasn't in a great mood and people talking would only make it worse. He really didn't want to be associated with. He had even left early that morning to avoid Feliciano like he always did when he wanted to be alone. All the Valentine's Day talk wasn't helping the classroom mood, though. What did it even matter? It was just a commercial holiday! It's as fake as White Day!

When Feliciano entered the classroom, he looked for Lovino. He knew that whenever Lovino left early, he didn't want to talk to him. He sulked a little sadly and walked over to Lichtenstein. She was fun to talk to and was very close friends with the two brothers.

Lovino took no notice of anyone and sighed. When would he be able to talk to Antonio, and when he got the chance, what would he say…? He shook his head in frustration and threw a pencil across the room. Ugh, shit.

* * *

><p>It was finally lunch break and Lovino had calmed down a little by then. He decided that he would attempt at saying sorry a little bit, since it was Valentine's Day after all and he didn't want Antonio to feel hated. He twirled a pencil with his fingers, looking down at his notebook. He hadn't gotten any studying done yesterday because he was busy thinking about Antonio. He rested his face on his hand atop the table. He was so tired of thinking of the issue…<p>

"Oi~ Lovi~"

Lovino turned around and noticed Feliciano trying to get his attention, waving frantically at him. "Come sit with us!" He yelled across the room trying to beckon Lovino to sit with his group.

"No, it's okay. Thanks." Lovino looked back down at his notebook and continued to try to study. That latino was seriously starting to mess him up… Why couldn't he stop thinking about him?

He found he couldn't study and stood up. He walked out of the room, deciding it'd be best to walk it out. Maybe take a bathroom trip while he was at it.

He walked down the hallway leisurely. He somewhat hoped he'd see Antonio so he could apologize to him. When he reached the bathrooms, he entered and scratched the back of his health. Man, this much thinking was hurting his head.

"…Ahah, mh, stop it…"

Lovino stopped when he heard the voice. Eh? Who's was it? It was coming from inside the bathrooms. He listened more carefully.

"Eh? I don't see anything there…Ah! Don't touch it…"

His eyes widened.

"F-Francis, stop, aha….c-cut it out _amigo_…"

Lovino stomped inside the bathrooms and looked around. He knew it.

"L-LOVI?" Antonio looked up at him, shocked. He was up against the sink, his pants unzipped and his button-up undone. Francis was leaning over him, his hands outstretched on Antonio's tanned chest and his mouth hovering over Antonio's jawline.

Lovino stood there for a second.

Antonio and France were…wait, what? He stepped backward a little, feeling confused.

Antonio pushed Francis away harshly. "Stop…that wasn't right, Francis…"

"Aww. It's zhe Italian. No fun~"

Was he cheating on him…? Lovino looked down in fury. This wasn't making any fucking sense and he really needed it to. Right now.

Lovino kicked Francis's side as hard as he could, earning a manly yelp from him.

"ZHAT'S SILK!"

He grabbed Antonio's hand and headed out of the bathroom, hallway, and school as a whole. He whipped out his cellphone and sent a text to Feliciano, saying that he got sick and went home.

"L-Lovi? Lovi, where are you going?" Antonio was dragged behind Lovino, trying to keep up with his smaller but faster steps. Lovino let go of his hand once he got to the gate of the school.

Lovino could feel his heart racing and his blood pulsing through his veins. He was far angrier than he felt he should have been. He couldn't have Francis doing anything to his Hispanic lover. Though he wasn't good at speaking truthfully, he knew he needed to somehow tell Antonio how he was feeling. He gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. A lump was forming in his throat and he felt his eyes stinging. Why had Antonio let Francis do something like that? Didn't he just tell him he loved him? Was it all a blatant, fat LIE?

Lovino's palms began to sweat. "Were…were you lying to me?" He looked up at Antonio. "Am I a _joke _to you?" His eyes began to well up with tears.

Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand. "No! No, Lovino…no!" He hugged Lovino amorously and rested his head on top of Lovino's head. "Of course you're not…I…here, let me explain. Me and Francis were just—"

Lovino reached up and kissed Antonio on his lips, interrupting Antonio's sentence. He didn't want to hear what him and Francis were doing. All he wanted was Antonio. He needed Antonio.

Antonio stepped back a little in surprise, then kissed back passionately. He chuckled when he noticed Lovino's face flushing a light shade of crimson. What beautiful skin he had.

"Hey…Lovino? Not that I don't like this, but…maybe we should move this somewhere…?" He smiled, digging his nose in Lovino's shiny brown hair.

Lovino drew back and blushed a bright red. "I-idiot…" He grabbed Antonio's hand.

How they both missed this.

* * *

><p>Lovino followed Antonio back up to his room, a little nervous. Though they'd been going out for a while, he had never actually been to his house. Lovino's house was the closest to the school so they had both always hung out there. The house was grand: filled with flowers, paintings and portraits, and small fountains here and there. He felt as if he was in Madrid.<p>

Antonio squeezed his hand and smiled. "Let's go in, si?"

Lovino blushed a cute tint of pink. "S-sure.."

Antonio creaked the door open and they both entered. The bed was a beautiful red, reflecting the beautiful red sunset that Spain always had. Why had he never come to his house before? It was marvelous…

Lovino shook his head, not wanting to get too absorbed with the beautiful house. He focused on Antonio. He wanted to show he was better than Francis. His insecurity had gotten the best of him, but for now it was okay. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Antonio.

Antonio lifted him up and threw him gently onto the bed with a slight _–poff- _noise. He loved him and wanted to show it so badly. And it was perfect now that it was Valentine's Day. He looked at Lovino in the eye. "Lovi…te amo!"

He honestly wished he could show his love better to Antonio. He hated the fact that he was so shy and unsociable. "I…me…I guess…so…" he muttered, blushing. "I didn't want that rapist's hands all over you…that was disgusting.." He shivered at the thought, cringing in disgust.

Antonio kissed Lovino's cheek happily. "Wah~I'm so glad you feel that way for me~" He chuckled lightly, caressing his face.

Lovino pouted. "Of course I feel that way…"

Antonio gasped, as he remembered something. "Lovi! We're supposed to be in school!"

Lovino sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore.. it's to late to go back now." He grabbed Antonio and rolled him over so that he was sitting on top of his Latino lover. "B-because tonight…I want to show you something…" He stooped down to kiss Antonio. He really didn't want Antonio to go anywhere. "And…I'm sorry for y-yesterday…I guess…" He scratched the back of his head, looking down and to the side.

Antonio chuckled at Lovino's cute expression, placing his hands on Lovino's thighs. "It's okay~"

Lovino placed his hand quickly on Antonio's cheek where he had slapped him yesterday. "Does it…hurt?" He looked into Antonio's emerald eyes. He honestly hoped he hadn't hurt him too badly. Because then that would have been bad. He noticed Antonio's hands on his thighs, but decided to ignore them for now.

Antonio began to massage Lovino's thighs by rubbing circles on them with his thumbs. "Mhm~I'm okay!" He grinned his usual wide smile, appreciating Lovino's concern. "You seem so different from usual!" Yes, he was hurt, but he believed Lovino had an underlying worry so he didn't want to cause him too much concern.

Lovino sighed in relief. He wanted to make it up to him. He hesitantly bent down to kiss Antonio's softened lips. "Mmnn…" Antonio kissed him back, parting his mouth slightly to indicate that Lovino could enter if he wanted to. Forcing him into kissing him roughly wasn't exactly what Antonio wanted to do at this point. Lovino grabbed the sheets on the sides of Antonio's head and pushed his tongue into Antonio's open mouth. "Hau…mm…" The kiss was getting sticky and passionate—just how Antonio liked them.

Lovino started to finish the rest of the unbuttoning of Antonio's shirt—thanks to _Francis_, some of it had been undone already… Antonio moaned into the kiss, mingling his tongue with Lovino's somewhat inexperienced one. He reached his hand up behind Lovino's head, slowly caressing the soft hair there. The only noises in the room were their panting and smacking of lips, only making the atmosphere more intense. The room was pretty wide, so they could hear echoes bouncing off the walls.

"Antonio…hah…" Antonio was pretty surprised that Lovino had jumped him. Usually, it would be the other way around. Well, he wasn't going to question it~

"I…I forgive you…" Lovino made out between kisses. He ran his hands over the caramel-colored skin underneath him. Antonio's lean muscles and radiance of warmth was drawing him in. He always loved how he felt reassured by Antonio's presence. He blushed fiercely, not believing he was on top of Antonio. He decided to just get this over with…

Antonio smiled and flushed a happy shade of pink. "Mm~" He fought for dominance, trying to show that he also loved Lovino. He reached up Lovino's shirt, earning a shiver and slight groan in response, and started rubbing along his sides.

"H-hah…" Lovino straddled Antonio more directly and slid his pants down a little bit. He parted from the sloppy kiss, a string of saliva still connecting the two, and moved down shyly to kiss along Antonio's collarbone to slid his hand under Antonio's trousers and rub along his slowly hardening length.

"A-ah! Lovi…" He started rocking his hips upward, panting and fisting the sheets beside him. His muscles flexed and relaxed according to Lovino's ministrations. Lovino looked at the Hispanic country. His face was beginning to scrunch in pleasure, and small beads of sweat dotted along his hairline. His toned chest was rising and falling hotly.

Lovino trailed down Antonio's lean torso, stopping at his abs to dip his tongue into the crevices where the parts were more defined. Antonio's muscles twitched and he let out a small groan. His heart rate was beginning to increase and he could feel his blood starting to pool down south. Antonio could see where Lovino was going to take this and wanted to reassure him. "Are you…hn—sure about this, L-Lovi? Ahh!"

Lovino blushed redder, if that was anymore possible. He nodded slightly and lowered Antonio's boxers. He took his warm member in his hand and began to stroke it moderately. He continued his little pecks down Antonio's body and massaged his hipbones. He had experience from watching Antonio do it to him… though he was shy to admit it.

Antonio's muscles quickly spasmed. "Nn! Huh.." Antonio held the back of Lovino's head. "R-right there…ah…" His erection was already pulsing with need. He watched Lovino's shy, embarrassed face and laughed softly.

Lovino shortly paused what he was doing and looked up at Antonio, somewhat taken by surprise at his random laughter. Was he supposed to be laughing right now? "Wh-what? I know I'm not as good as you, b-but I'm trying…bastard…" He looked away timidly.

"No! That's not why I was laughing…I just think you're so cute, Lovi~"

Lovino heart skipped a beat and his stomach churned. He could feel his face burning with heat.

"Lovi…I'll only love you, you know that, si?" He caressed Lovino's face and looked into his hazel eyes lovingly. His lips formed a gentle smile. "I'm sure Francis was only joking…"

Something snapped within him.

Lovino slapped Antonio's hand away. There was no fucking way Francis was joking. He withdrew from the Spaniard completely and looked at him fiercely in the his green, oblivious eyes. "How could he be joking? You must be fucking STUPID to think that! He was after you!" He clenched his teeth and looked down at his balled fists. He could feel the tears starting to burn in his eyes. Why couldn't Antonio _see_? This happened every time. He always let Francis go with just everything because Francis was his friend.

_Friend._

Besides, wasn't Lovino more than just a friend to Antonio? Of course with Antonio's passiveness, Francis would take advantage of him!

Antonio blinked. He wasn't aware of Lovino's deep affection for him. His hand was pulsing a little, reddening from Lovino's slap. But it didn't matter. He could clearly see Lovino was hurt and he wanted to make it up to him. "Hey Lovi~ don't cry, _por favor_?" He sat up and brought Lovino's face toward his, kissing his welling tears away. Lovino's eyes widened and he furrowed his eyebrows as best as he could without looking needy.

"You're all I'll ever need, _mi amor_. I love you. And I'm sorry for letting Francis do what he wanted. I didn't know it hurt you…you're just so hard to read sometimes." He pecked Lovino gently between his eyebrows to soften the harsh furrow Lovino was making and then on the lips, hoping his love would get through to him. "You're going to get permanent wrinkles if you keep scrunching your face like that!" He grinned. He loved the southern Italian dearly—perhaps even more dearly than his own life.

Lovino began crying harder, more tears streaking his soft cheeks. "Y-you stupid…tomato bastard…" He lightly punched Antonio on the chest, pressing his forehead on Antonio's shoulder. "Don't ever do that to me again… I'll kill that pansy…"

Antonio chuckled. "Si, as you like!" He kissed Lovino's ear and planted some more down his neck. Lovino groaned softly and slightly twitched, but stopped himself from pushing away. No matter what kind of betrayal he felt, he couldn't bring himself to reject Antonio. Just this once…he was going to accept it. He loved his Spaniard.

Lovino brought his hand down and hesitantly started pumping Antonio slowly. Antonio let out a surprised gasp, followed with a moan. He looked at Lovino surprised, not expecting him to take initiative first. Nonetheless, he still felt a new warmness bubble inside him. He understood that Lovino really did love him, otherwise he wouldn't be doing this. Lovino wasn't used to it, but he kept on rubbing Antonio's hard-on, accelerating every so often. He blushed at every moan Antonio made, looking away embarrassingly to the side.

Antonio was panting hard. His quickly rising and falling chest was glistening with perspiration. His hips instinctively bucked into Lovino's touches, craving more from his beloved Italian. He wanted to make the most of this moment. He moaned softly, his voice echoing throughout the room. This made Lovino start sweating.

Antonio noticed Lovino's smaller erection, smiling and reaching to take off Lovino's school shirt. Lovino raised his arms and allowed him to strip him of his clothes. He couldn't look at Antonio or he would quickly look away. His heart rate accelerated, now hearing his heart thump in his ears. His fair, creamy skin was exposed, revealing his lightly defined abdominals and his flat stomach. Antonio ran a finger across his stomach, making a joke to himself that Lovino would never get fat no matter how many tomatoes he consumed. Lovino wrapped his arms around himself shyly and looked into Antonio's emerald orbs. He had his usual smile on, making him look like a dumbass.

But that was something he loved about his Spaniard.

Antonio ran one of hands down Lovino's sides and one on his back cheeks to massage them, kissing his chest affectionately and leaving love marks every so often. Lovino gasped and moaned at every touch.

"Ah! Hah…A-Antoni…d-don't lick there…" He leaned back a little bit, though still straddling Antonio. He planted his hands behind him onto the fluffy bed covers. Antonio sucked lightly on Lovino's nub, rubbing the other with one of his hands. Lovino was always sensitive here…

Lovino jumped a little, praying that Antonio couldn't hear or feel his racing heart. Antonio grinned and pushed Lovino backwards, pinning him to the bed sheets. He kissed down his lightly tanned stomach, only stopping to dip his tongue into his belly button, which he earned a moan for. Lovino's muscles contracted as he started arching into the soft touches. He could feel Antonio's love. He was holding him as if he meant the world to him, afraid to hurt him. This posed a just tiny problem. Lovino was willing to get hurt for Antonio, but wasn't sure if he knew that.

Antonio pushed Lovino's pants down and stopped at his knees. Lovino flushed a cute tint of red and closed his eyes. Lovino gasped as his erection hit the warm air surrounding them. Antonio kissed the area above his throbbing need teasingly. Lovino was too cute to not tease~

Lovino knew where he was going with this. "S-sto…don't t-tease…" He widened his eyes a little. Antonio usually went overboard on the teasing and he didn't like it.

Antonio winked at him and kissed his hipbone. He massaged the supple flesh of Lovino's inner thighs lovingly as he began to part them to allow easier access.

"Mmnn!" Lovino's hips twitched upwards, begging for his hard-on to be noticed. "M-mean…bastard…!"

Antonio kissed down along Lovino's v-line and moved one hand to finally began to stroke Lovino. Lovino let out a startled moan as his cock was pumped and then immediately covered his mouth, realizing it had echoed loudly throughout the room. His hips rolled into the touch—he couldn't hold back his hot arousal.

Lovino's moans and sudden gasps were like music to Antonio's ears. He could live off them and nothing else for the rest of his life. He enjoyed when Lovino enjoyed himself. He decided he had teased Lovino enough and brought two fingers to his wet, pink tinted lips. "Suck, Lovi?" he asked, smiling softly at Lovino.

Lovino blushed a deep red and took the two long digits into his mouth, coating them with his moist saliva. "D-don't ask like that… i-it's embarrassing…!" He furrowed his brows again, but at this point it only made him seem needy. He moaned, really feeling Antonio's touches now.

Antonio flushed a slight shade of pink as he watched Lovino suck on his fingers. His own arousal was pulsing, feeling needier the longer he continued to observe Lovino. He looked down and closed his eyes. He took Lovino in his mouth and removed the two of his fingers out of Lovino's mouth when he parted his lovely lips to let out that sweet moan.

"Haah! D-dio mio… ah!" Lovino grasped the sheets next to him, balling them up with his fists. He could feel something warm starting to pool in his stomach area. He threw his head back into the bed sheets and arched his back. That warm mouth around his twitching manhood felt incredible. Drool began to escape his mouth and he began panting harder. "A-Antonio, ah! G-god…guh…"

Antonio swirled his tongue around Lovino's hardness as he bobbed his head up and down moderately. The slurping noises and Lovino's hard gasps and frequent moans were intoxicating him. He wanted more.

Antonio stuck one finger gently into Lovino. He gasped and let out a yelp. His face twisted in pain, and he bit into the nearby sheets to try to distract himself. Antonio sucked harder and faster in apology for the pain.

"Agh! Mmn!" Lovino's eyes began tearing up from the discomfort. He knew it would be over soon, but it was painful. Thankfully, Antonio's actions around his cock were distracting him from too much of the pain.

Antonio really didn't want to see his lover being hurt, but he pushed another digit in. The faster he got used to it, the better. Lovino let out another choked yell, this time his tears falling down his cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut and thrashed his head from side to side. Antonio withdrew from his hard-on and kissed Lovino deeply, bringing his free hand to run his hand through his light brown locks. His curl was quivering, just as the rest of him was from the pain. Antonio played with Lovino's tongue, tasting the salty tears as they streamed down toward Lovino's mouth. He pulled gently on Lovino's curl, hoping it would distract him further.

"AAAhh! Hah…hh! Ch-chi…ah!" Lovino arched his back and moaned loudly into Antonio's mouth. The searing pain from his bottom wasn't hurting too much anymore. Antonio began to push in and out in preparation. Lovino's hips twitched away from the pain but he tried to suppress it as best as he could.

Antonio continued to play with Lovino's curl until he was done preparing him. He withdrew from the hot, wet kiss and took out his fingers. He gripped Lovino's hips and looked at Lovino's lust-filled eyes. "Can I..?"

Lovino was about to nod for the okay, until he remembered the whole reason why he had come here in the first place.

"N-no, wait… ng…"

Lovino sat up and pushed Antonio down forcefully. He smirked at Antonio's confused expression. "Lovi…?"

He straddled Antonio and pumped him once again. Antonio jerked his hips upwards, his muscles deliciously spasming once again and his mouth parting to let out a groan. Lovino completely removed his pants and rubbed his own nipple, looking down at Antonio lustfully. "T…Ti amo, stupido…" He gasped as his nipples hardened again. He could feel his release somewhere around the corner already, but decided to hold it in until he had satisfied Antonio.

Antonio looked up at Lovino, his eyes clouded with need. "I love you too..!"

Lovino deemed Antonio hard enough and he slowly lowered himself onto Antonio's manhood. "HAaa! Mm…g-gah…" Lovino tried to hold back his painful groans, but he could just never get used to this feeling. He looked at Antonio to assure him he was fine, but Antonio's startled expression was priceless.

"Hah…you look stupid…nn!"

Antonio snapped out of it and moaned as Lovino's tight entrance slowly began engulfing his burning, pulsing hard-on.

Lovino wanted to show him how much he loved him. He couldn't ever find the right words so he was willing to do this much for him. He secretly wanted to chain him down and love him to death. By doing this, he wanted to slowly achieve his goal to finally feel dominant over Antonio. He had an inferiority complex after hearing how his fratello was so much nicer, cuter, and easygoing than he. He was going to prove Antonio that he could give him something Feliciano couldn't.

Lovino pushed down harder to get the feeling of pain over with, letting out a small scream.

"D-don't push yourself, Lovi! I don't want to h-hurt you..!" Antonio placed his hands on Lovino's sides, ready to pull him off if he was hurting too much.

Lovino pushed Antonio down. "No! I'm fine…! Ah!" He began sliding up and down Antonio's slippery cock seemingly with ease.

"AHH! T-Tonio!" The two of them moaned every time Lovino slid up to the head and down to the base. It felt amazing. Lovino's insides were burning. He had found his prostate and forced Antonio's hardness to hit it every time he hit his base. The constricting walls around Antonio only drove him closer to the edge. They moaned in sync, feeling too good to make out any words. Antonio helped Lovino maintain his riding by guiding his hips up and down with the hands he placed on his sides. He gripped his hipbones hard.

Antonio peeked up at Lovino's hazel eyes, now glossed over with tears. His face was twisted in pleasure and sweat was rolling down the side of his face. His cute chest rose sharply with every gasp of air he took. The room was filled with their pants, rising moans, and the wet sounds from the penetration. Lovino couldn't look away from his beloved Spaniard. He was feeling it more than ever today, engulfed with the feeling of possessiveness. He wouldn't ever let that rapist have any of this. Antonio only loved him, and he only loved Antonio. He fell harder and faster on Antonio, starting to grow weak from the repetitive thrusting.

"Ah! HA! Nn-Hah!" Sweat was dripping onto Antonio's well-defined chest. Antonio thrusted his hips up faster to meet Lovino's weakening ones. "A-Antonio! I-I'm…I'm going to…!" Lovino fell harder onto Antonio's bucks causing the bed to creak and bounce. Antonio's mind was going blank from the pleasure. He couldn't think anymore and only bucked harder into Lovino. He was getting closer and closer with each thrust… With each movement, it was as if a coil was pulsating inside him, ready to burst at any moment.

Lovino let out a loud scream, his thoughts going white as he released hard onto Antonio's muscular chest. Antonio came into Lovino at the same time, letting out a loud grunt. He arched into Lovino and rode out the sensation to try to prolong their euphoria as long as he could.

As their climaxes settled down, Lovino fell to the side of Antonio on the bed. They were both panting and laying in the afterglow. Their heart rates were still accelerated, though slowing down as the seconds ticked by. Antonio turned to face Lovino and wrapped his arm around him as he pulled out of his entrance. He kissed Lovino's soft hair and lightly licked his curl, causing a shiver to go down the Italian's spine. Lovino curled up against Antonio, burying his head in his chest. He was too embarrassed to face Antonio after their wonderful sex. Though he wouldn't admit it was.

Antonio gushed over how wonderful his lover was. He brought Lovino closer to his chest and pulled the covers over the two of them. "Hey, Lovi..~?"

Lovino jumped a little from his sudden address. "W-what?"

Antonio pecked him gently on the forehead and groped him in his cute little butt. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Woo! Been wanting to do a Spamano~ ^^ I TOLD YOU I'D FINISH!~ /shot**

**Reviews are appreciated~ May not have gone into too much detail this time around... T_T Oh well... I had to write this in the last two days because of darn school... but I'll improve! *motivation* ^^ Thank you for reading!**

**Also... ahem... FINALLY HIT MY GOAL OF 15 FULL PAGES! :D Thank you...thank you... XD**


End file.
